Love and Compassion
by Princessofdarkness4DS
Summary: Long story NOT THAT GOOD just to let you know I hate it my friend forced me to put it on :S


**Summary: It's Elena's birthday. Stefan and Damon have decided to through her a party. But when an unexpected guest makes Stefan want to leave Elena, and bail away from the party. Elena is utterly heart broken...and when life gives you Damon...**

ELENA'S POV

I kept thinking in my head. Red, or white, red or white. I eyed the two dressed sprawled out my bed. "I'd go with the red, it's sexier." Damon said. I spun around, actually frightened. "Don't sneak up on me like that." I smiled. Damon smirked. "Well, Happy Birthday." Damon held a little box in his hand. I couldn't help but glow a little. "You really didn't have to." I said unwrapping the little box. A silver bracelet. "Oh my-" I started. "It's nothing, I just felt like I had to get you something." Damon was actually blushing as he did up the bracelet. I hugged Damon. "Thank you." I whispered. "Now if you may excuse me, I am going to get ready and I'll see you at the grill." I said. When Damon left I slid on the red dress and my black stilettos. I curled my hair into tight ringlets. And put on red lipstick. I smiled. I left the house and headed for the grill.

"Happy Birthday!" Caroline, Bonnie, Matt, Tyler, Amy 'freaking' Bradley, Anna, Jeremy, Stefan and Damon greeted me at the door. I smiled. Stefan kissed my cheek and whispered 'Happy Birthday' in my ear. There was black, white and gold balloons everywhere. Caroline and Bonnie hugged me, along with the rest of my friends. There were huge 18s everywhere. Stefan had rented out the grill for invitation only. When a redhead with green eyes walked in, I didn't even recognize her. Stefan ran up to her and hugged her, practically lifted her off the ground. Stefan looked her in the eye then kissed her! I stomped over to Damon who was drinking bourbon, I grabbed the glass and downed it. Damon raised an eyebrow at me, then glanced at Stefan, who was making out with a redhead. I walked straight up to them and cleared my throat. They immediately separated. "Stefan how could you! On my freaking birthday? Get out. Don't ever speak to me again Stefan Salvawhore! It's over." Stefan left with the girl. I ran into the ladies room and wept. I wiped of the lipstick, being careful not to smudge it. Damon appeared. "The call it a ladies room for a reason." I said to Damon. "What happened?" Damon asked tucking a curl behind my ear. "Stefan was making out with another girl at my birthday party. I hate him Damon." I said looking into his eyes. Damon kissed me. Like really kissed me. I smiled when I pulled away so did he. Me and Damon left, and just cause we're awesome he grabbed 2 bottles, one of tequila and the other of bourbon. We go into his car and he speeds to the boarding house. We were kissing, ripping off each others clothing. He cleared everything off a table with his arm. He unzipped the back of my dress and tangled his fingers into my deep brown hair. With inhuman speed, Damon found the couch and it was a very interesting, unexpected night.

I woke up, my head on Damon's chest, him stroking my hair. I kissed him once. He cleverly flipped me over so that I was underneath him. I giggled and kissed him again. Then the door opened . Damon and I both turned are head to the side and the grip on each other got a little tighter. Stefan walked in. Damon, in his boxers, me, in my black lace bra and panties, and half drunken bottles of booze. Stefan didn't say anything, just ripped Damon off of me and pinned him up against a wall. I immediately got up and sprinted for that side of the room. "Stefan stop! Now you know how it feels. To be betrayed like that." When I saw that Stefan's grip on Damon's neck loosened, I stepped in between the two of them. "Stop it Stefan now." Stefan let go of his brother's neck. Then very slowly he lean in and kissed my cheek, then ran out of the house. A couple hours went by. When it was evening time Damon asked: "Want to go to the grill?" I smiled. "And what would we do at the grill?" I asked. "Hmm, why? Would you prefer we do something...else?" Damon said starting to kiss my neck. I giggled "no let's go but we need to steal more booze." I smirked. "I like this bad ass Elena. It's hot." Damon said standing me up. Wrapping his arms around my waist. I kissed him and gently bit his lip when I pulled back. "You haven't seen hot yet, there is much more to the Elena you know. Hey, your talking to a girl who stripped on a table." I smiled promiscuously. Damon smiled too. "Now would you like to stop at your house? Maybe put some clothes on." Damon observed my partially covered body. I turned around and looked for a piece of red fabric. "Uhh Damon. Where did you through my dress?" I turned around to look at him. Damon looked back into his mind searching for the dress. "I have no clue." Damon said smiling. "I might have something in Stefan's room, let me check." I ran into Stefan's room.I opened the drawer that I recalled putting black skinny jeans and a burgundy tank top in. I was right. I pulled them on and glanced towards Stefan's bed. There was a package on the bed. It said To: Elena on it. I opened it. I dumped everything on the bed. There were hundreds of pictures of me and him in it. Some of before I even knew Stefan was a vampire. Like one of my sitting on his lap at the grill, I smiled. There was a couple from the date we went on with Caroline and Matt. I had to rip my eyes of them. There was also the book "Wuthering Heights." My favourite book. I left everything on the bed and ran back downstairs. I pulled on my heels. "I still need to pop by my house just to let Jenna know that I'm not dead, or pregnant or anything." I said. Damon laughed.

He led me out to his car and drove me back to my place. I walked inside holding Damon's hand behind me. I told Damon to sneak upstairs. I looked for Jenna in the kitchen and there she was. "Hey Jenna sorry, I slept over at Bonnie's Gram's house with her. And I'm sleeping there again tonight so I stopped by to get a few things." I smiled. "Well sine your18 and I technically have no control over you fine. But make sure to- o wait I can't make you check in any more. Oh well I still have Jeremy to boss around." Jenna said. "Hey you can still tell me what to do, I just don't always have to listen." I smirked and stuck my tongue out. "Elena, would you like me to make you pay rent? Otherwise you may have to find somewhere else to live." Jenna smiled. "Hey fine I'll just become a hooker and move into a crack house." I shrugged and ran upstairs.

When I walked through the door Damon greeted me with an enthusiastic kiss. He closed the door behind me. He held my waist. You hurry up and get ready okay?" Damon smiled. 'Okay' I said and kissed his cheek. I decided to change anyways, just my top into a black tank top and my black leather jacket. I grabbed a bag and through some random things in it. "I have to make it look like I'm leaving for Bonnie's." I said and zipped the bag up. I fixed my ringlets and left with a 'Bye!' on my way out the door.

Damon and I started playing pool at the grill, I leaned over the table. Damon kissed my cheek, I smiled, but it distracted me from making my shot. "Oh your so evil." I exclaimed. Then Stefan walked in with the girl. I froze. Damon looked in the direction I was frozen in. "Do you want to leave?" Damn whispered. "No. Yes. No. Um. Maybe. Yes. No." I kept changing my mind. The girl pointed to Damon and dragged Stefan over. "Damon, long time no see!" The girl squealed. God she's annoying. "Katniss." is all Damon said with no emotion. Stefan looked miserable. Katniss looked at me and smiled. "I've heard so much about you!" Katniss squealed. "Really? What's my name?" I raised an eyebrow. "Okay no I haven't. So what's your name?" Katniss squeaked. That bitch is deeeaaaddd. I gripped Damon's hand. "Now what's a girl without her secrets?" I asked starting to walk away, Damon with me. Damon clearly wanting to make Stefan jealous. Kissed me in the middle of the restaurant, strategically placing his hand just below my hips. What I didn't expect to happen was for Damon to be punched in the face, and I'm sure Damon had no intention to hurt me but he didn't want me to be in the middle of a fight so he pushed me back against a wall. Stefan punched Damon again. The women at the bar was on the phone. Crap. I jumped up and ran up to them. I hopped in between them. "Stop." I said in my strictest voice. "Elena get out of my way." Damon said. "NO." I said. Damon didn't move neither did Stefan. My chest was against Damon's chest and my back agaainst Stefan's chest. Red and blue lights shone in the windows. Sheriff Forbes walked in. "Oh come on guys really? You guys are good kids. Was anybody hurt?" Caroline's mom asked. "No." 200 people responded. "Well then kids, Damon, go home." Forbes left us still standing there. I moved free and walked out. I sat in Damon's car. "I'm sorry for that Elena, I shouldn't have kissed you like that." Damon said driving down the road. We pulled into the boarding house. He began to kiss my neck. I smiled. "Damon..." I said. "Yes?" he answered. You get yourself out of things pretty damn easily. He got out and opened my door for me. We walked inside and he started kissing my neck again, he slid off my jacket and then sat me down on the couch. He disappeared for a second then came back with two glasses of wine. He handed mine I took a sip. We both made eye contact, his icey blue eyes pouring into mine. We both downed our wine and smiled kissing each other restlessly. Damon ripped off my shirt and unbuttoned my pants. "Elena." A voice said. It wasn't Damon. It was Stefan. "Stefan get out of here!" Damon yelled. His arm held me tight against him. "No Damon. Because I made a mistake. And Elena is about to make one if you don't let go of her." Stefan said I was confused Damon didn't move. Now I was getting uncomfortable. Damon looked at me for a really long time.

DAMON'S POV

I finally had her. Here in my arms. I was never going to let go. "Let go." Elena said. It made me squeeze harder. I heard a crack. Elena screamed. "My rib!" Elena cried. I didn't know what else to do except drop her. I tried to help her back up but she didn't let me. Stefan rushed to her side. I literally broke into two when I saw tears fall down her cheeks. "Let me give her some blood." I suggested kneeling down. "I think you've done enough-" Stefan glared at me. "Okay, Elena, I'm going to need to move you onto the couch." Stefan continued. Elena nodded and closed her eyes tightly. Stefan carefully lifted her onto the couch. Stefan was about to bite his wrist. "Mine's stronger." I said with a glance. "Brother, now is not the time for competition." Stefan said and with that bit his wrist. He put it up to Elena's mouth. She did everything but refuse to take it. Stefan removed his wrist once she had enough. She fell asleep quickly. I didn't leave her side for the entire night.

ELENA'S POV

I woke up. My rib no longer hurting I felt fine actually. Damon was sitting beside the couch on a pulled up chair. "Damon I can't do this anymore. I love Stefan. I know he hurt me but I'm using you. And it's killing me. I care about you Damon, but I love Stefan, it will always be Stefan. And I can't help but say your really good in bed but, I can't do this anymore." I kissed Damon's cheek. Damon did what he knew best, shut out human emotion. "Damn straight I'm good in bed." Damon said and stormed out of the house. I knew this wasn't good I need to go find him. "Stefan!" I called. Stefan came running downstairs with a towel around his waist. I almost forgot how good he looked shirtless. " I need to find Damon." I said. Stefan looked down. "I heard what you said." Stefan looked up smiling. I ran up to him and kissed him. He held me tight. "Ow. Okay still a little sore. But I seriously need to find Damon, before he hurts some one." I said quickly. "One thing. Put on a shirt." Stefan said and did up the button to my black skinny jeans. I smiled and put on my black tank top and leather jacket. I put on my converse and ran out the door. I realized it will easily be able to find him on foot because it's a small town. I ran up and down streets. When I saw Damon walking out of the grill with a young girl who I think was in my Geography class. "Damon." I said just above a whisper. He glanced over then turned his head and looked.

"Damon don't do this. Don't hurt her. Come here." I love how I can talk to him 15 metres away from him. He looked the girl in the eyes and she walked back in the bar. "Damon." I said again. He walked over to me. "WHAT COULD YOU POSSIBLY WANT FROM ME ELENA!" Damon yelled. I took a step back. White hot anger flashed through his face. He looked around and pulled me into an alley. "Um... Uh-" I said. "Well if there's no reason..." Damon bit my neck hard. He stopped sucking so hard. "I care about, YOU." I said hugging him. He removed his mouth from my neck and hugged me back.

I made Damon come back to the house Damon treated my neck, he said it would heal fast from the blood. "I'm tired so. Have a nice night Elena said and ran up the stairs. Stefan came in. He sat beside me. "You sure your okay?" He asked putting and hand on my cheek. "Ya, I'm fine just the usual. Confused and tired. But I'm happy I have you back." I said and kissed him.

The greatest degree of inner tranquillity comes from the development of love and compassion. The more we care for the happiness of others, the greater is our own sense of well-being.

-Tenzin Gyatso, 14th Dalai Lamat


End file.
